


De tiburones asesinos a series policiacas

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabbles, Female Kaito, M/M, Personaje original - Freeform, aun pensando si escribiré nsfw, genderbend Kaito, ideas sueltas que se me ocurren o que no públiqué cuando debía, no tienen una cantidad de palabras establecidas, shinkai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Kaito tenía una vida perfecta con Shinichi  Kudo, y con la llegada de una pequeña a la casa las cosas se pusieron mejor, bueno, antes de enterarse de que a su hija adoptiva le gustaba ese asqueroso animal y las series detectivestas para su desgracia.//Drabbles Shinkai o lo que surga mejor dicho.





	De tiburones asesinos a series policiacas

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estaré subiendo ideas sueltas de la pareja, aunque en su mayoría tendrán a un Oc en particular, espero les guste :'3 
> 
> PD: luego actualizo el de la relación de ambos

Kaito estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Al fin había recuperado la joya y Snake era parte del pasado. Aún se encontraba algo aturdido ante los acontecimientos que habían pasado en el transcurso de esos tres años, pero luego siguió con su vida, claro, no sin antes ayudar al pequeño detective en el proceso, al parecer ambos no eran muy diferentes al otro en cuanto a peligro se refiere.

 

Pero sin darse cuenta comenzaron a frecuentar, a pasar tiempo juntos y compartir experiencias, en el proceso, Shinichi consiguió la cura y volvió a la normalidad, trayendo consigo una nueva percepción para la mente inquieta del mago. Solo que había un pequeño problema, el detective volvería con esa chica, Ran, y era mejor mantener sus emociones a raya si quería tenerlo consigo.

 

Pero mientras Kaito estaba revolcándose en su amor no correspondido,  Shinichi ya no estaba pensando en la chica, su atención estaba enfocada en alguién más, y para sorpresa de Kaito, se encontró con un detective nervioso diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba..

 

Con el transcurso del tiempo las cosas fueron a mejor, dentro de algunos estándares fuera de lo común con respecto a los matrimonios igualitarios y otras cosas, pero nada fuera que fuera lo suficientemente grave. Aunque Kaito quiso más.

Algo mucho más complicado y de gran responsabilidad.

 

—Shinichi, quiero un niño— canturreó el chico emocionado, Shinichi le miró sorprendido, tenían apenas 25 años, ¿por qué el repentino interés?

 

—¿A qué viene ese interés, Kaito?—preguntó una vez cerró su libro.

 

—Siento la necesidad de cuidar a alguien y mimarlo, y tú no cuentas—dijo cuando vio al detective señalándose a si mismo,  indicando que él era de lo único de quién debía preocuparse si tanto quería cuidar.

 

Shinichi sabía que, si por algún motivo se negaba, Kaito no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de lo que  les quedaba de vida, y sinceramente, no quería lidiar con eso, así que era mejor evitar antes que lamentar.

 

—Bien, haré lo que quieras antes de que empieces a hacer berrinches— respondió con resignación.

 

Con lo que no contaba Shinichi era que la pequeña Kaori era un encanto de niña, o por lo menos así le pareció una vez la vio en el establecimiento de adopción. Era adorable, de cabello castaño largo, recogido en una trenza con decoraciones de conejitos, y una cara seria a lo cual Kaito dijo que se parecía a él. Shinichi protestó ante esto mientras llevaban a la niña a casa.

 

Kaori era un encanto de niña definitivamente, le agradaba.

 

Pero no era por el hecho de que la niña de seis años le llamaba la atención las series policiacas. No, no era por ese hecho.

 

A regañadientes Shinichi tuvo que limitarse a esperar a que la niña tuviese mayor edad, pero él era paciente, _muy paciente_ y dedicado,  a diferencia de Kaito cuando se dio cuenta de la serie favorita de su niña.

 

—Ya llegué a casa, ¿Kaito, kaori? — preguntó dejando el maletín en la mesa de esta junto  su saco en el perchero.

 

Estaba seguro de que escuchó voces en la sala, ¿por qué nadie venía a recibirlo? Terminó de entrar a la casa  dirigiéndose a la cocina, probablemente el mago estaría devorando algo en la cocina o quizás durmiendo. Efectivamente el chico estaba en la cocina pero hecho un mar de pánico con las manos aferradas al mesón mientras lloriqueaba.

—Sh-Shinichi. Que bien que llegaste, tu hija es un monstruo—se quejó Kaito cual infante ante la mirada interrogativa del detective.

 

—Tenía entendido que era tu preciosa princesa y la luz de tus ojos, o la paloma de tu vida, realmente no recuerdo— dijo el muchacho—¿Por qué el repentino cambio de emociones?—

 

— Ella…—lloriqueó— estábamos buscando series infantiles en internet, dijo que había una que le encantaba, que era su favorita, pero no recordaba cual,  quise ayudarla a buscar, así que entramos en Youtube. Lo bueno es que terminamos encontrándola, pero… Era un programa infantil de música con tiburones.—terminó de lloriquear. — Lleva dos horas viendo la misma reproducción— se quejó.

—O sea que, a tú hija le gustan los tiburones—repitió ante el escalofrío del mago.— Pensé que solo te asustaban los peces pequeños.

 

—Me dan repulsión todos los peces, y ya que los tiburones son peces, ellos también entran en esa categoría.

 

—Y por eso estás aquí, en un mar de llanto, por un video de youtuve.— volvió a repetir, para asegurarse.

 

—No te burles imbécil— se quejó.

 

—¿Si te ayudo con eso, me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera esta vez con nuestra hija?—preguntó sonriente.

 

Kaito lo pensó un rato, realmente no le importaba ser chantajeado, así que terminó asintiendo.

 

—Bien— dijo el detective saliendo de la cocina— Kaori, ¿qué estás viendo cariño?— preguntó para luego recibir una respuesta por parte de la niña.

…

—Esto no estaba en mis planes Shinichi, me engañaste— dijo viendo con desagrado la pantalla.

 

—Te dije, todo lo que yo quiera, así podemos ver si ella elegirá la magia o mi trabajo, y creo que voy ganando Kaito.—comentó sonriente.

 

Kaori estaba impresionada con los casos de CSI Miami, al parecer se había encariñado con Horatio para gran horror de Kaito.

 

—Hoy vas a dormir en el mueble— soltó el mago.

 

— _Bebé tiburón turururu..._ Podemos volverle a poner esa canción del tiburón si lo des-...— Kaito le estampó un cojín en la cara a Shinichi para que se callara.

 

—¡No! no te atrevas a  bromear con eso.

 

Shinichi sonrió con suficiencia mientras abrazaba al mago. Si ahora tenían una vida normal con una niña,  asquerosos programas de detectives y musicales de tiburones asesinos según Kaito.


End file.
